Memories From The Past Have Come Today
by XxPoisoned-'TearsxX
Summary: Mello got help from Matt after the huge explosion almost causing him his life. Now two girls from there past have come to help them on the Kira case. but what happens when more than help arrives? MelloXOC MattXOC Suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1: Help From A Friend

**This is my first DN story.**

**I wrote so much of I it decided to split it into several chapters.**

****

**That's about all my ranting for now..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Sadly **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello glanced back at the police behind him; he was wearing a smoke mask so they couldn't see his face.

No other choice.

Raising up the time-bomb so the police had full view and there faces turned to horror.

He wouldn't,

He would.

Taking a look at the time device that could take his life he felt his finger start to turn numb and heavier, like his hand had a mind of it own and was deciding to press the device. Then everything went into smokes. He raised out the warehouse, even the pain in his back or the pain on his face wouldn't stop him, he was gonna live if it took him all of his will-power.

As he looked back barely able to see the warehouse he sighed in relief. Sitting down on the dirt he looked around where he was, thankfully there was a highway right new to him. Ruffling in his pocket Mello found his cell-phone that thank god, it was still had batteries and it wasn't destroyed or covered in blood. Flipping it open he started dialing a number and putting the phone to his un-burned ear.

Matt looked at the screen of his TV playing video games like everyday he did, since as long as he remembered. As he went to reach for another game he heard the shaking of his cluttered table. He looked back to see his cell-phone vibrating like heck. Lazily he reached over grabbing the phone and looking at the caller ID.

**Mello**

Matt blinked lifting up his goggles and looking at the ID again.

**Mello**

Flipping the phone open he put it to his ear.  
_**  
"Mello?" **_

"_**Matt, I need a favor."**_

"_**Sure, just go straight out without even saying 'Hi'."**_

"_**Shut the hell up. Look, can you pick me up somewhere?"**_

"_**Yea, Sure Mello just tell me where"**_, Matt said slipping on his furry vest and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt pulled up in the middle of a highway. This is where Mello told him to pick him up…Right? Oh well.

"HEY MELLO, ARE YOU THERE!?" Matt called out as he walked on the gravel, his feet making a CRUNCH sound as he stepped.

"Damn Matt. Stop screaming I'm right here…" Mello called.

Matt walked a bit more to find his friend sitting on the ground; he was covered in blood and pretty dirty. To Matt, he looked horrible. He knelled down next to him.

"Nothings changed about you Mello, unless you count not having the chocolate bar." Matt joked.

"Shut up and stop begin a smart-mouth. Cant you just help me?" Mello growled annoying.

"Alright Mello, well get you some chocolate too." Matt replied.

He took Mello's arm (his unburned side) and helped him up as they slowly walked back to his car. He opened the back door putting Mello down carefully for him not to feel so much pain.

"Gosh Mello, What do you get yourself into…" Matt murmured as he closed the car door and walked to the drivers seat, he went in the car closed the door and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt walked in his apartment helping his injured friend; he carefully put him down on his couch and looked at his wounds.

"Man Mello, you got messed up. I don't think my medical skills can help you now." he said as he took off his vest.

"Matt, shut the fuck up and just do something." Mello shot back.

Matt sighed grabbing his cell-phone from his vest pocket and dialing.

"Okay, Okay." he said putting the phone to his ear.

"**Hello?" someone said from the phone line.**

"**Hey, it's Matt I need some help."**

"**Matt, what is it?"**

"**My friend is hurt badly, can you come and patch him up"**

"**Matt I'm really busy…"**

"**Please Lily, I need help"**

"**Alright Matt, ill be there as soon as possible"**

"**Thanks Lily, Bye"**

"**Bye."**

And both hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**:) Alright, i have to put the other parts now...**

**I dont think its a great story but yea XD**

**P-T**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ace

This is my first DN story

**Okay.**

**That's suppose to be the 2****nd**** chapter ******

**o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I just love it to death and is a fangirl of the characters XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily sighed. She picked up her jacket and slipped it on. She went over grabbing her keys and two bags. One was her own another one was practically medical stuff, since Matt did say his friend was hurt.

She walked out the door and getting in her car. Soon driving off, remembering how she met Matt.

_Lily walked out the orphanage she had been staying at since 4 years-old. She was chewing on some gum and was playing her fingers. She was bored so she decided to go out for a walk even though she wasn't allowed too. She really didn't care. L and Watari where really nice to her so, she barely got in trouble. While walking she stopped and looked at a boy leaning against a wall. He had fiery red hair, green eyes covered by red goggles. He had a plane stripe shirt with some jeans. He looked dirty and hungry. Lily decided to walk over to him. _

"_Hello." she said._

_The boy looked up at her, his eyes where blood-shot red._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_My name is Lily. What's your name?" she replied sweetly as she sat down next to him._

"_Matt…. Call me Matt." he replied._

"_Okay Matt. What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know. My parents just died so I ran away from my foster parents, I didn't like them."_

_Lily looked up as raindrops started coming down from the sky. She knew Matt shouldn't sleep out in the rain like this. She stood up and handed her hand out to him._

"_Come on Matt. You can come where I live, we can be friends!"_

_Matt titled his head. He never really had a friend, plus anything would beat sleeping in the rain._

"_I'll like that." he smiled as he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled himself up._

"_I never really had a friend." Matt said as they both walked to the orphanage._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_  
Lily pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Grabbing her bags and keys she stepped out of the car. She locked her car and started walking to the building.

"Damn Matt. I'm giving you a good punch in the face….." she said to herself.

Matt heard a knock on the door as he looked at the door.

"She's here Mello." he said walking over to the door. As soon as he opened it he felt pain on his face as he was pushed back, she just punched him.

"Gosh Lily. This is my Hi? Well anyways thanks for coming my friend is messed up." Matt said as he put his goggles down to his neck showing his eyes and rubbing his hurtful face.

"Yea, Yea. Just let me get this over with….."

"Alright, don't get so pushy…" Matt replied chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily looked down at Mello as she kept bandaging his arms.

"Man Mello, you seriously messed yourself up…"

"Shut up Lily. I need to go to New York soon so I need to get in a better condition…" Mello said as he leaned up as Lily finished wrapping his arm.

"Your gonna have to rest for a couple of weeks to let your wounds heal. Don't be so hasty or the forming scar tissue will break and you'll end up at the first stage again." Lily said as she stood up and stretched her fingers.

"Thank god that Lily went to medical school." Matt said as he light a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"I'm tired. Stealing your bed Matt." Lily said as she walked off into a room.

"Yea, Yea Lil'." Matt chuckled as he kept playing his PSP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nothing much to say here o.o**

**P-T**


	3. Chapter 3: Once again

**Okay.**

**That's suppose to be the 3rd**** chapter ******

**o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I just love it to death and is a fangirl of the characters XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N: This is like 3 weeks later. YES! Lily is still at Matt's place)**

Mello stood and walking to the bathroom, It was morning but Lily and Matt always slept in, he didn't really care. It was morning and he was finally able to act the same now. The bandages had come off last week. He had bad scars but still alive. He walked in the bathroom looking at the scar of his face. It went down all the way to his back.

Mello sighed as he walked in Matt's room to find Lily was just lying in Matt's bed munching on a chocolate bar.

"Hey Lily, Do you mind dropping me off at the airport?" Mello asked sitting down on the bed.

Lily leaned forward finishing the bar of chocolate.

"Sure Mello. Let me get ready." she said walking in Matt's closet. She grabbed some of his clothes and walked in the bathroom.

Mello blinked. She even used Matt's clothes? Wow. He chuckled wondering how Matt let this girl do anything.

Standing up he walked back to the living room packing his stuff he gotten from his old apartment, before he moved in the mafia. He sighed as he grabbed a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and took a bite out of it.

"Mello, I'm ready!" Lily said as she stepped out the door. She was wearing one of Matt's stripped shirts. One of his pants to surprise fit her pretty well.

"Alright. Let's go Lily" Mello said grabbing his bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily stopped her car In front of the airport drop-off (**idk!XD**).

"Here Mello. I can pick you up too if you want, I gave you my number right?"

"Yea. Thanks a lot Lily" Mello said stepping out of the car and swinging his bag across his shoulder.

"No problem Mello. See you later." Lily replied warmly and drove off.

Mello sighed; it was time to see Near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(YES! ANOTHER TIME SKIP!)**

_  
_Mello laid down on the couch in his hotel room. He looked at the picture of him and stuffed it in his bag. From seeing Near he had one more reason for coming to New York. Picking up his cell-phone he started dialing another number

"_**Buon giorno (bwohn-JOR-noh) Hello in Italian"**_

"_**Its Mello Ann, talk to me in an understandable language"**_

"_**Sorry, Sorry. Hey Mello"**_

"_**Ann I need you for the Kira case"**_

"_**Mello…."**_

"_**You're a retired FBI and the second greatest detective from L. Please Ann"**_

"_**Mello, I just retired to live peaceful and the rest of my life without dying"**_

"_**Ann please. I need your skills"**_

"_**Alright, Alright. Where are you Mello?"**_

"_**In New York, just call me to pick you up okay?"**_

"_**I'm in Italy right now, ill be there soon as possible"**_

"_**Oh and Ann?"**_

"_**Yea?"**_

"_**Grazie (Grah-Z-ie) Thank you in Italian**_

"_**No problem Mello"**__  
_  
And they both hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX



**Rawr,**

**that's such a cool word right?**

**P-T**


	4. Chapter 4: The Diamond

This is my first DN story

**Okay.**

**This is supposed to be the 4th chapter ******

**o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I just love it to death and is a fangirl of the characters XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann sighed. She walked back out her balcony to look out into the ocean. She loved her life for right now. Yes, she missed many friends from moving out of Germany but still, right now her life was okay.

Yes, Ann was immature, she was naïve, she was dumb, and she fooled around a lot. But she was truly smart. She knew when to be serious and when to be able to fool around. She wasn't that stupid or naïve to let herself get killed, no that wasn't her.  
Sighing Ann started dialing her cell-phone again.

"_**Halo?"**_

"_**Mira, nesecito ir a Nueva York, Me puedes agarrar un avion or algo asi?"**_

"_**Si Anna, Te agarro uno para esta noche, tabien alquien que te agarra"**_

"_**Gracias"**_

"_**De nada, Chao"**_

**(Now to say the conversation in English, That was Spanish xD**

"**Hello?"**

"**Mira, I need to get to New York, Can you get me an airplane or a ticket?"**

"**Yes Anna. Ill get a ticket for tonight and also that will get pick you up"**

"**Thanks"**

"**No Problem, Bye")**

Ann walked back in her house. She picked up a bag and dragged herself to her room to pack up.

As she finished packing up she sat down on her bed and looked at the window. She just realized something.

"I'm meeting Mello again…."

With this though in her head she just sat back on her comfy bed. She looked at the time, 8:17. It should be like 2:17 in USA right? Probably she didn't feel like doing the equations in her head right now.

Few minutes passed until she heard a knock on the door.

"Anna, A qui esta tu carroAnna, Your Ride is here"

Ann stood up and sighed. How many times was she going to tell people her name was Ann. Not Anna. Just because the name Anna was more popular in Italy doesn't give an excuse to call her something else.

She put her jacket on grabbing her luggage and Carry-on bag.

"Yaboi! I mi nombre no es ANNA es ANN**(COMING! And my name is ANN not ANNA!)**"She yelled walking to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello sighed as he just sat on his couch eating a chocolate bar. He wondered what Matt and Lily would be up too, But thinking of that just gave him chills so he shook away the though. When he was about to grab another chocolate bar his cell-phone started ringing. He picked it up looking at the caller ID.

**Ann**

He flipped open the phone putting it to his ear.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Mello, I'm at the airport come pick me up"**_

"_**Ill be there, what gate?"**_

"_**Gate E, I'm just sitting here and hurry up"**_

"_**Alright, Alright. Bye"**_

"_**Bye"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello sighed. He stood up grabbing a chocolate bar and the keys of his rented car **(DUDE! This guy is a BANK!).** He walked out the door to pick up his long old friend.

_Ann or more like her real name Marista sat scared and shivering as a woman drove her somewhere. She didn't know where or what was happening. Wearing a black jacket to hide the slashes, bruises and other marks on her marks on her arms. Soon the car stopped. She looked to see her Mom opening her door, she started shaking even more. _

_Her mother grabbed her arm so aggressively that it make her half scream as tears came to the corner of her eyes. She was thrown out of the car. Then her mother went back in the car and drove off._

_Ann looked as she held her now bleeding arm. What was happening? What did she do wrong? What did she do to anyone to deserve this? Nothing. She was a nice person, always wanting to help and just be happy. She had been putting with the torture since she was 5. Still from all these years she didn't know why she deserved this._

_Ann silently cried. It was cold and she was hungry. She was only 51 pounds with the age of 9. Pretty sure that's not healthy. In defeat she sat down leaning against a wall. She looked around not knowing where she was or pretty much anything. She closed her eyes and started thinking._

_Few hours later her thoughts where disturbed by hearing footsteps coming closer to her. She shot her eyes open to see a blond boy wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with plane shoes. He looked down at her._

"_What are you doing here?" the boy asked as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar._

_Ann shrugged. _

"_I don't know. My body hurts, I'm cold and my family doesn't want me anymore." she said wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket._

_Mello looked at the girl. He started thinking about what happened to her. First, she was probably abused or at least beaten by her parents. Second, her parents didn't give her or barely gave her any food. Third, he should get her to somewhere she could sleep warmly._

"_What's you name?" he asked._

"_Mary-Ann, but I like Ann better."_

"_My name is Mihael, but call me Mello.There's an orphanage not too far from here. Maybe you could come with me and we can be friends?" He asked letting her hand out to her._

_Ann looked at his hand, nobody ever was nice to her enough to actually help her. All the neighbors and teachers at her school where too afraid or wouldn't admit that she was being abused._

"_Sure Mello. Nice to meet you." she said grabbing his hand and pulling herself up to help him._

"_Hurry up. Its gonna rain soon." Mello said as they both started to walk back to the orphanage. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ann sighed, she hated noisy areas plus she despised the airport, she was going to beat up Mello when she saw him. She stood right in front of the small street where people could stop and pick there relatives, friend or whatever up. She looked down at the floor until she saw a black car pull up in front of her.

The window turned down to see a blond man eating a chocolate bar.

"Wanna ride?" Mello asked.

Ann chuckled opening the back door throwing her stuff in. She closed the door and then opened the passenger car door and went in slamming the door shut on purpose and rolled up with window as inside the car became quieter.

"Hi Mello." she said in a child-like voice.

"Guess you haven't changed. You're willing to help me?"

Ann nodded.

"Yes, ill help you. I know you where being a dumb-ass, did something stupid and got yourself that scar." she said as she looked at him.

"I though I hid it pretty well not showing you my left side."

"I may be naïve but I'm not stupid." Ann said grabbing the chocolate bar from Mello's hand and taking a bite out of it.

"Oh yea, I got you some of the European chocolate you love so much, I froze it so It wouldn't melt." she said while chewing the chocolate.

Mello smirked as he took back his chocolate and took a bite of it.

"Thanks Ann." he replied after swallowing the treat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yep that's it.**

**I split this stuff into chapters ******

**So…. Alright XD**

**P-T**


End file.
